


At least we have now

by petalsfall



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalsfall/pseuds/petalsfall
Summary: Catra discovers the scares her attack on She-Ra during the Battle of Brightmoon have left upon Adora's back, a conversation ensues. Set in the future, after Catra has redemption and joins the rebellion.





	At least we have now

There was a certain peace about Brightmoon at night that Adora had come to love, but that peace had only become more comforting once Catra had finally joined her side, finally leaving the horde behind.  
They were settled into Adora’s bed when Catra had caught a glimpse of marks peeking through the neck the blonde’s shirt, a mixture of guilt and curiosity filling her as she asked to see them. In her heart, she already knew where the scars were from, and just who had caused them and wouldn’t have faulted Adora for not wishing to share them. But nevertheless, the blonde had complied, pulling up the hem of the top and rolling to her side, letting Catra see the long healed wounds.  
She couldn’t keep them from Catra forever, after all, it was only a matter of time before she would see them, in truth it was a wonder she’d hid the marks for this long to begin with.

Catra ran her fingers along the marks she’d caused so long ago. The memory of the battle surfacing in her mind as she did so, guilt building in her throat as she traced the scars.   
“I thought any injuries you got as She-Ra went away…” She finally uttered, her gaze unable to leave the marks she had caused.  
Adora’s skin had once been pristine, save for the few childhood scars from skinned knees or minor training incidents, but now the wings of hordak she’s once worn daily had been replaced with lengthy scratches, skin pinker than the rest where the sat.  
“They do, these are the only scars that have but…” Adora had paused, her voice cutting off as she felt the other gently run a finger along one of the scares once more, her touch soft as if she was afraid of causing her any pain. She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe she shouldn’t have let Catra see the old wounds, perhaps it was too soon for this conversation.   
“But?” Catra questioned, shifting her gaze to meet glue orbs as Adora turned to face her, hiding the scars from view as she shifted onto her back.

“Light hope said wounds that were linked to great emotion don’t vanish, that they stay after I return to… well me.” It was still hard to distinguish between her own body and She-Ra’s, even after all the training she had done she still didn’t understand exactly how the powers she had acquired worked. Perhaps, if Mara’s story was anything to go by, she never fully would, but as long as she would fight for her friends and the sake of Etheria- that was enough for Adora. Her attachments were part of who she was after all.   
“But..?”

”-I didn’t want to leave you Catra,” She started, cutting her friend off. “I never wanted to leave you. I should’ve asked you to come with me from the beginning, I’m sorry.” It wasn’t the first time she’d regretted the decision, and maybe it wouldn’t be the last. But at least their fighting was over.  
“Why didn’t you ask me to come with you that night you snuck out?” Catra started, unsure if she even wanted to know the answer to the question that had haunted her all these months.  
“Honestly I didn’t think of it, I was so caught in the need to find the sword, the feeling that it was calling out to me. I didn’t know what was going to happen, what I was going to find. If I could go back to that night I would’ve taken you with me.” She pulled her shirt down the rest of the way, fully turning onto her other side so she could face Catra now, the two so close their breaths lingered together when the exhaled. How long had it been since they’d laid like this?

“During the battle,” Adora started, never letting go of Catra’s gaze. “Why did you claw my back?”  
“I knew you were going to ask that eventually, even before I saw the scars.” She started, fighting the urge to playfully roll her eyes, instead, she settled for looking away for a moment, before meeting Adora’s gaze again. 

It was the first time either of them had ever attacked the other with such fury, after all, it was bound to come up as they worked through the incidents that had pushed them further and further away during the months.  
“I thought the claw marks would vanish when you transformed back from… her.” Despite all the work they’d done on repairing what they once held, the topic of She-Ra still wasn’t easy. “It selfish of me, but I wanted you to feel even a fraction of the pain I felt when you left… I-” She gulped, and before she felt the gentle warmth of Adora’s palm against her cheek.  
“I’m sorry, Catra. I never meant to hurt you.”  
“I’m sorry too, that I hurt you.” She placed her own hand against Adora’s, leaning into the other’s touch. “At least we’re together again now.” Adora spoke after a moment of silence passed between the two.

“Yeah, and you better not run off on me again.”  
“I wouldn’t dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue to this came to mind when rewatching She-Ra with a friend, who was kind enough to beta this for me. I like to think (if Catra's attack does scar Adora's back) that Catra honestly didn't believe the wound would linger when Adora transformed back. Doesn't make her actions right but... these two are dealing with a lot.


End file.
